godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgon
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, a Gorgon (derived from "gorgos", meaning terrible) was a monster that was known to have the ability to turn onlookers into stone. It was said that there were three Gorgons and one of them, Medusa, the only mortal, had a hair of living, venemous snakes that she received as punishment from Athena, an image that has become famous. Gorgons were sometimes depicited as having wings of gold, brazen claws, tusks of boars, but most often with the fangs and skin of a serpent. The oldest oracles were said to be protected by serpents and a Gorgon image was often associated with those temples. Lionesses or sphinxes were frequently associated with Gorgons as well. The powerful image of the Grogon was adopted for the classical images and myths of Zeus and Athena, perhaps being worn in continuation of a more ancient imagery. The three Gorgons – Stheno (the mighty), Euryale (the far-springer), and Medusa (the queen), was said to have been duaghters of the sea god Phorcys and of Keto. Their home was on the farthest side of the western ocean, but in other legends, Libya. The hero Perseus was responsible for Medusa's death by decapitating her, able to do so by looking at her in a reflection of a mirrored shield he was given by the Graeae. In Ancient Greece a Gorgoneion (or stone head, engraving, or drawing of a Gorgon face, often with snakes protruding wildly and the tongue sticking out between her fangs) frequently was used as an apotropaic symbol and placed on doors, walls, floors, coins, shields, breastplates, and tombstones in the hopes of warding off evil. Blood taken from the right side of a Gorgon could bring the dead back to life, yet blood taken from the left side was an instantly fatal poison. Athena gave a vial of the healing blood to Asclepius, which ultimately brought about his demise. Heracles was said to have obtained a lock of Medusa's hair (which possessed the same powers as the head) from Athena and to have given it to Sterope, the daughter of Cepheus, as a protection for the town of Tegea against attack. According to the later idea of Medusa as a beautiful maiden, whose hair had been changed into snakes by Athena, the head was represented in works of art with a wonderfully handsome face, wrapped in the calm repose of death. In the God of War Series ''God of War'' During the siege on Athens, the Gorgons attack under the leadership of their queen, Medusa. Aphrodite ordered Kratos to kill and decapitate the queen in order to use her head as a weapon against his enemies. After doing so, Euryale arose as the new queen of the Gorgons, taking Medusa’s throne in her temple on the Island of Creation. The Gorgons would always put up a fight against Kratos, gazing upon him and trying to turn him into stone. Unlike their Greek mythological counterparts, the Gorgons in God of War appear more serpent-like altogether. Instead of being just three, they are a race of beings. ''God of War II Angered by Kratos for killing her sister, Euryale awaited the fate she would give to him as he journeyed through the Temple of Euryale. This Gorgon appeared massive in size, being far more grotesque and powerful than any other Gorgon Kratos had encountered. She was ultimately defeated by Kratos by tearing her head from her body, using it as a weapon just like Medusa’s head was in ''God of War. In this game, the Gorgons remain the same in appearance; however there is a variation in colors, giving the Gorgons different ranks. The most powerful of the Gorgon species are the Gorgon Queens, who appear far more similar to that of Medusa from the first game than of a regular Gorgon, which is called a Gorgon Assassin. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' The Gorgons also appear in this game as enemies. Under the control of Morpheus, they attack Kratos while he journeys on the surface. After entering the Underworld, Kratos was attacked by Gorgons which were capable of wrapping themselves around him, instantly turning him into stone. Related Pages *Gorgon Assassin *Gorgon Queen *Medusa *Euryale *Stheno Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Gorgons Category:God of War Series